1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to scanning systems in general, and in particular to manual windowing operations.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of manual windowing is generally to enable the assignment of user-defined tags to one or more windows or bounded regions within a displayed image. These tags are generally used to control the processing of the windows to which they are assigned. In systems in which there is no hardware assistance, manual windowing can be significantly demanding because an original image has to be scanned a plurality of times, where each scan generates one window within the original image. The multiple scans, each containing one window which has been manually treated, are sent to a host computer for finally assembly of the displayed image.